My Stay At Johnny's
by InvadingAngel
Summary: A short story from the POV of a guest of Johnny's before everything goes dark. One Shot


This is a story, short, it was only three pages long, in the perspective of a victim of Johnny's. I'm not really good at first person so ….well I tried. Enjoy!

_**MY STAY AT JOHNNY'S**_

_Oh my good God! My head hurts so bad. Oh…it feels like I was hit with a bag of bricks. God this is painful. _

Slowly my eyes opened. All that greeted my gaze was darkness. It was as if I had been thrown in to the center of a black hole. The pain in my skull kept constant pace with my blood. With every pump of my heart a new wave of misery flooded over me.

_Where am I? _I whipped my head from side to side as if that motion would help me figure it out. The darkness was so consuming. I knew there was no chance of my eyes adjusting enough to see. I've been a logical girl so I began to think about what was actually touching me here. I focused.

_My back is freezing. This texture…its concrete. I'm against a cement wall. _I cursed myself for having worn a half tee shirt that day. It had even been chilly and yet I had chosen that to wear. I thought that it would look good. _Why do I have to be so fucking vain? _Then I forced my self to return my attention to the situation at hand. Okay a cement wall, that was unique. My first note should have been the steel cuffs cutting into my wrists. It hadn't struck me mostly because the pain in my skull was so much more severe.

"Cuffs?" I said aloud, speaking for the first time since waking. My heart began to pound in my chest. It was thundering so hard I was sure that it would burst out. I'd read about things like this… perfectly innocent girls would be kidnapped by psychos so that they could have their twisted way with them.

"Oh my god!" I could feel my chest tighten, "Oh my god!" I just couldn't stop, "Oh. My. God!" I began to hyperventilate. How could something like this have happened to me? Why would this happen to me? ME of all people! It could have just as easily been the girl standing next to me in line at the bank today. No. No. it couldn't. She was fat. I would have been the obvious choice. Still! This sort of thing just didn't happen to girls like me. I would read about stuff like this. It didn't happen to me! It couldn't.

Tears began to well up in my eyes, "Why?" I sobbed, "Why me? I haven't done anything!"

"Oh really?" a curt voice cut through the darkness. Immediately my sobbing ceased. How long had they been there?

"Who…who are you?" I whispered. Suddenly the room was flooded with light. I cried out in pain and squeezed my eyes shut and whipped my head to the side.

"Don't know me, huh?" he mocked. I heard heavy footsteps come closer and closer to me. I tensed with my eyes still shut. I felt bony fingers grab my jaw and forced me to face forward.

"Look at me when I'm talking!" he barked, "Its rude to look away like that!" cautiously I opened my eyes to see a gaunt man still holding my jaw in his dirty hand. It smelled like cherry. His dark eyes pierced mine. I twisted my head away, even though his claws bit into my skin.

"Please don't rape me." I begged softly. Suddenly he leapt back and made a sound of revolution, "Ugh! Uck! Oh man no! Eesh!" I opened my eyes and peered at him. He was shaking his head violently. "You people!" he said in horror, "why does it always have to go _there_?" I was suddenly of two minds. Part of me was over come with relief. I could have cried I was so happy. But…the rest of me knew that people didn't just kidnap each other for no reason. If it wasn't that…then why did he want me?

"What?" I attempted to demand, "What do you want from me?" my voice shook so much I didn't think he had understood.

"What do I want?" he repeated my question back, "What do I want?" his voice became more and more intense, "WHAT DO I WANT?" he screamed so loudly I was sure someone outside, a neighbor or anyone around, would have heard.

Then he said something I hadn't seen coming.

"I WANT MY ICE SUCKY BACK!"

"Huh?" I squeaked. _What the hell is he talking about? _I wondered.

"MY ICE SUCKY!" he reiterated once more. I still stared at him with a perplexed look.

"You…you don't even remember, do you?" he asked horrified.

"Uh…"

"You!" he said pointing his talon like finger at my face, "You were at the 24/7 tonight. You were sitting on the hood of a car. I don't know why. And I don't care why!" he seemed to like suddenly bursting in to screaming. As he threw his body around his blue hair fell into his eyes but he just continued his rant, "I was walking out with my sucky in hand. I HAD BEEN DOING SO FUCKING GOOD TOO! I was walking out and there you were. You were parked next to me. PARKED RIGHT THERE!" he pointed slightly to his left. "When I was about to get into my car you stuck out your foot and kicked the sucky right out of my hand!"

Suddenly it came back to me. Tonight I _had _been sitting outside of the 24/7 waiting for Sean. He and I were going to meet up. I didn't like how awkward it looked scrambling out of a car so I had decided to go 80s music video and sit on the hood. This guy had creeped me out even then. Still I had thought it was best to just ignore him. Then my phone had rang…it was in my back pocket. Yes…I remember I had to reposition to pull it out. I lifted up and stuck my foot…out.

I stared at him. He had done all this because I had knocked his drink out of his hand?

"Uh dude…sir…I, I am really sorry. If I remember correctly I apologized at the time but…"

"NO!" he screamed in my face, specks of spit hit my skin, "NO! That was not a proper apology_! Oopsy _is NOT an apology!"

"I am so sorry." I said trying to get on his better side, "It was an accident, but that is no excuse!" I tacked on the last part before he could cut me off, "I really want to make it up to you!" yeah this could work, "I really want to make things right. Take me back to the 24/7 and I, as a way of really showing how sorry I am, will buy you an Ice Sucky!" I smiled. My smile had gotten many a men to change their mind. My smile could get a werewolf to transform back. Surely it'd be able to get this nut job to at least let me out of these cuffs.

"Nope." he stated simply, "_Sorry about this_." he said with biting sarcasm. He disappeared out the door for a moment. Immediately I began to struggle against the restraints. This guy was completely out of his mind.

As if he had it positioned outside of the door he returned, pushing a cart of surgical and not so surgical items. There was a scalpel, several other knifes, but there was also a drill and table saw.

"No!" I began to panic. Talking wasn't going to get me out of this, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" I said in rapid fire succession. I was not going to let this happen.

I dropped my head and began to sob loudly, "Please!" I screamed, "I don't want to die here! I want to see my mom! I want my mom!" with every gasp between tears another call for comfort, "Mommy!" I felt so alone. It seemed like we were the only people in the world. It felt as if I could cry and scream until my voice went horse and still no one would come. I knew I had to be right because he took no means to silence my screams.

Idly he picked up one of the small knives and began to inspect it between his fingers.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" I screamed, "SICK FUCKING FUCK!" another heavy sob escaped my lips, "it was just an ICE SUCKY! JUST A_ FUCKING _ICE SUCKY! What the _hell _is wrong with you?"

This didn't seem to help the situation because that was when he began to carve up my stomach. I twisted and squirmed against my restraints. I pleaded for mercy. I told him I'd do anything. I promised money, sex…anything I could think of. None of it worked. He went about his work with the deliberants of a skilled artists at work.

Every now and then he would look up at me. He would look me straight in the eye. I would stare in to his sick face, still splattered in my blood. He would look me right in the face and slowly lift his blood drenched index finger to his lips. Softly he would blow and go, "Shhhh." then he would return to his work.

After about two hours of agony I blacked out. Soon after that my body went into shock. At some point after I had passed out he had lost interest and left the room. There I died, with my torso cut to hell, blood drenching my designer jeans and a picture of an overly detailed face in agony carved in to my stomach. I _knew I shouldn't have worn a half shirt today._

END

While I was writing this I wasn't sure whether or not Nameless Victim was just an innocent girl or a bitch who deserved it. I guess that's ups to you. Looks like Johnny found a new way to work out his creativity while doing what he's good at. Okay sorry if it sucked. Wrote it at two in the morning so yeah…

Invading Angel


End file.
